chase_the_spy_police_pupfandomcom-20200215-history
Cliffjumper's Big Move
Summary Cliffjumper feels like that it's time to propose to Elsa. Will he muster up the courage to tell her? Story Cliffjumper stared down, helplessly, at the crown between his paws. He was so nervous that he couldn't find his voice. "Hey, Cliff! Hound said, approaching the wolf, "wassup?" "I...I'm going to propose to Elsa," Cliffjumper choked out through gritted teeth. "You are???" Hound asked, tilting hishead, ears perked, "I thought you wouldn't do that!" "Heh..me too," Cliffjumper said, staring back down at the crown, "I just...don't know how...." "You can ask Chase," Hound suggested. "He'll probably know what to do." "C'mon!" Hound said, running over to Chase's PupHouse. "Hound! Wait!" Cliffjumper yelped, grabbing the crown in his mouth as he ran after the Dalmatian/Coonhound. "Chase! Chase!" Hound cried, running up to the German Shepherd. "What is it?" Chase asked. He looked over at Cliffjumper, "I thought Elsa left her crown back at the Lookout. How'd you get it?" "I snuck it inside my PupHouse before returning to Veronica," Cliffjumper explained, "I'm going to use it to...propose to Elsa...heh heh...." "It's about time!" Chase said, "so what'd you need me for?" "Advice," Hound said. "Ok," Chase said, his muzzle tight, "lemme think....oh I know! You can go propose to her at the Saltwater Snack Shack. You know she loves going there!" "Yeah...she does!" Cliffjumper cried, dashing off, with the crown in his mouth, "thanks, Chase!" "No problem!" Chase yelled to the wolf, "and good luck!" (Badge scene change: Hound's badge) As the exstatic wolf dashed along the sidewalk, he heard something in a dark alleyway. It sounded like Elsa. "Stay back!" Elsa cried, her right front paw in front of Soundwave's nose. The doberman growled in Elsa's face. "HEY!" Cliffjumper yelled. The dogs' heads whipped around and saw Cliffjumper looking daggers at Soundwave. The wolf ran up to him and snarled in his face. "Leave my girl alone!" Cliffjumper yelled. Elsa, shocked and touched, stared at the wolf in awe. "Just because you're soundless doesn't mean that you can pick on her like this!" Cliffjumper continued. A pink blush accented to Elsa's cheeks as she raised a paw to her chest. "Now," Cliffjumper said, crouching down, "get OUT!" With a mighty spring, Cliffjumper clamped his jaws around Soundwave's neck and threw him into some nearby trash cans. Beaten and bruised, Soundwave bolted out of the alley. Cliffjumper looked back at Elsa. "You...saved my life..!" Elsa cried, stepping up to the wolf. "Elsa...I...er...need to ask you something....." Cliffjumper said, nosing the crown towards the German Shepherd. "Wha...?" Elsa gasped, looking down at the crown, "Cliff, you....how'd you find it..?" "That doesn't matter," Cliffjumper said, going into Bolt's super bark position and held his head high, "I was going to use it to....I-I-I mean that...you're the most beautiful dog I ever seen in my life and I ws going to ask you if you could....be my wife?" Elsa's eyes grew wide and tears began streaming down her face, her tail wagging like mad. "Are....areyou serious..?" "Yeah..." Cliffjumper said, looking at Elsa. "Elsa, would you....marry me..?" "Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!!!" Elsa cried, pinning Cliffjumper to the ground and kissing him on the lips. When she got off him, the wolf let out a howl of joy, "Arooooooooo!!!! SHE SAID YES!!!" Category:Episodes